catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Briarshade
Briarshade is a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and scars on her ears.Revealed on the IRC Forest on November 6th, 2010 History :Briarkit is born to Flowertail and Smallstorm, along with her brother, Thistlekit. She is taken back to WindClan by Smallstorm. Once they both arrived in the camp, Swiftflight asked Smallstorm what was going on, and Smallstorm told him that he found Briarkit in the territory and she needed help. Swiftflight tells him to let Moondust give Briarkit milk, so Smallstorm takes her to the nursery. :She is later apprenticed, with Iceberry as her mentor. :After Rosepaw and Midnight are apprenticed, Briarpaw goes over to introduce herself to them. :Briarpaw is seen talking with Midnight one day. She understands how he is feeling when he tells her that he misses his mother. Briarpaw reveals to him that she never knew either of her parents, and wishes she had. Smallstorm is seen watching from a distance. :She is later seen worrying about Midnight when he is feeling sad. Briarpaw watches him for a little while in the apprentices' den, but Rosepaw gets in the way. :Briarpaw talks with Midnight the next day and asks him if he's seen Iceberry around anywhere. He says she's probably with her mate, Blazefur. Feeling unhappy, Briarpaw lays on the ground and complains that Iceberry is never around to train her. :She is later seen worrying about Midnight when he starts coughing. He says that he is fine, but Briarpaw is still worried. They see Moonpaw coughing a lot and Midnight says she is sick. Moonpaw is seen going to the lake again, Briarpaw thinks it a little weird and doesn't understand Moonpaw at all. She later comes back to the camp soaking wet. They tell her that she should see Sunblaze and not go to the lake anymore. It seems that Moonpaw is ignoring everything Briarpaw is saying, and this annoys her. Moonpaw comes back from Sunblaze's den and sits down next to Midnight. Briarpaw then sees Iceberry and wants to train. She tells Briarpaw that she twisted her paw and Swiftflight and Echostream take her out instead. :Crowpaw asks Briarpaw to go hunting one day and Midnight decide to tag along. Midnight explains to Briarpaw what had happened earlier in the camp with Hawkfire when she left the Clan and went to RiverClan instead. Crowpaw catches three rabbits and is saddened when Briarpaw takes no notice. When Crowpaw runs into Midnight by accident she asks if Midnight is okay. Crowpaw gets upset and runs back to camp, crying that Briarpaw has done something wrong. She is confused and goes back to camp with Midnight. Briarpaw sees Crowpaw leaving the camp again and Oakclaw tells her to go talk to him. :When Swiftflight and Midnight come into camp dragging Flintwhisker's dead body, Briarpaw runs over and asks what had happened. Midnight explains that a fox attacked their patrol and she is shocked. Briarpaw sees Midnight's wounds and suggests that he go see Sunblaze. :Briarpaw joins the patrol that goes to rescue Smallstorm, Sunblaze, and Echostream from some rogues. She fights Mountain in the cave and she accompanies Midnight when he is hurt. When they are about to leave with Swiftflight, Mountain jumps on Briarpaw and slices her ears, leaving bad scars. Midnight is infuriated and attacks Mountain. They all flee from the cave. :Later, she has battle training with Midnight, Rosepaw, and Dawnpaw. Cloudstar and Swiftflight instruct them to fight against each other; Midnight and Briarpaw versus Rosepaw and Dawnpaw. They fight for some time, with sheathed claws, and all of them are praised by Cloudstar and Swiftflight. Dawnpaw ends up with a small scratch and she tells everyone that it's fine. :When a wolf, Hakito, is brought back to the camp one day, Briarpaw is frightened and runs away to the apprentices' den. After the wolf had left, Midnight asks her if it was gone, and she says it was. The two of them later participate in battle training with Rosepaw, Dawnpaw, Berrypaw, and Locustpaw. Locustpaw joins them on a team and they all fight well. :She and the other apprentices have their assessments, and catch a ton of prey; more than their mentors expected. They return to camp, and she is given her warrior name, Briarshade. :Briarshade goes hunting with Crowmask one day and she is surprised when he catches a plump rabbit so quickly. He tells her it was for the she-cat he loved and Brairshade said Pheasantwing was lucky. Crowmask then reveals to Briarshade that he used to like her. Briarshade is surprised by this and hopes Crowmask doesn't feel bad. He tells her that she has Midnight and Briarshade worries that Midnight doesn't like her. Crowmask tells her that Midnight does like her, but Briarshade is still worried. :When Briarshade hears that Rosethorn and Locustfire are leaving the Clan for some time Briarshade asks them not to leave. She is saddened when she sees how worried Midnight is for them. :One evening, Briarshade talks to Midnight in the warriors den. They worry about what has happened to Rosethorn and Locustfire, but Dawnheart and her new mate, Kuruka, comfort them by saying they saw Rosethorn and Locustfire and they were well. Briarshade also comments to Midnight that everyone is having kits now and that it seemed they were only apprentices yesterday. Midnight then remembers that he had been noticing Smallstorm often looking longingly at Briarshade and he informs her of this. Briarshade is surprised and wonders what Smallstorm must want. They agree to ask him about it soon. :Briarshade sees Smallstorm in the camp one day and asks Midnight if it was a good time to talk to him. He agrees and they both confront Smallstorm. Smallstorm is reluctant at first to explain why he had always been watching Briarshade, but after the two young warriors keep pestering him, he gives in. He explains to Briarshade how he and Flowertail from SkyClan were her parents, along with her brother, Thistleheart. Briarshade is shocked and in disbelief when she hears this and Midnight reassures her that he'll always think of her the same way, no matter her bloodline. :Midnight asks to go out to the moor with Briarshade and she happily agrees. They go out into the territory and Midnight comments on how beautiful it is outside. Briarshade agrees, saying that New Leaf has almost arrived. Midnight and Briarshade race each other across the moor and Midnight ends up winning. When Briarshade stops to catch her breath Midnight disappears behind a birch tree. Briarshade looks up and doesn't see Midnight anywhere so she calls for him. He then leaps on her from a branch up above and rolls her over on the ground. Briarshade is surprised by him and laughs happily as she rolls onto her back. Without realizing, they intertwine their tails and Briarshade doesn't feel herself as she gazes into his eyes. Midnight's smile fades and he tells her that her eyes a very beautiful, making her embarrassed. :Briarshade is later given her first apprentice, Leafpaw. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fanart File:Briarmidnight.png|Line art by Hollyleaf1998 File:9_you_and_me_c_by_climbtothestars-d3c0su1.png|Made by Climb To The Stars Family Members Mother: :Flowertail:Revealed on the IRC, June 25, 2010 Living Father: :Smallstorm:Revealed on the IRC, June 25, 2010 Living Brother: :Thistleheart:Revealed on the IRC, June 25, 2010 Living Adoptive Family Members Adoptive Mother: :Moondust:Revealed on the IRC, June 25, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted